Snoopy and Barney in Outer Space
by Dolores-the-Dip
Summary: When the Peanuts Gang and Barney's friends takes a rocket ship ride to an unknown planet, they have the time of their lives.
1. Marcie's Bright Idea

**_Snoopy and Barney in Outer Space_**

**_Chapter 1: Marcie's Bright Idea_**

It was a calm night at the Peanuts Gang's school, and Keesha and Heather were gazing at the stars in awe as Peppermint Patty and Lucy helped Marcie set up a telescope.

"The stars sure are pretty tonight." Heather explained to Keesha.

"They sure are, Heather." Keesha replied as the two girls noticed Marcie happily run towards the two. "Oh, hey Marcie."

"Hey girls. I don't know if you know, but Miss. Kepler can't come to astronomy club tonight; I don't know why though. Anyways, she left you a note, Keesha." Marcie explained, saluting in a military fashion.

"What does it say?" asked Heather.

"It says 'Thanks for helping me set up the telescope last class, Keesha. From Miss. Kepler'. How sweet." Keesha smiled.

"What do we do about astronomy club?" realized Heather.

"Keesha? Heather?" Marcie coughed awkwardly. "Is it okay if I lead the astronomy club tonight? I mean, not that it matters, but I've always wanted to be in charge of a club."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. Of course."

"Thanks. I'll be the best astronomy club leader you've ever had."

"You're welcome, Marcie. And thank you for inviting us to look at the stars tonight." Lucy smiled.

"That's what Miss Kepler's astronomy club is all about. I hope you join, Lucy." Keesha suggested.

"I think I might like astronomy club."

"Only because Schroeder's one of the members." Heather giggled.

"Oh, it's…fine for a teacher to teach about the planets and the stars in the school all day; but to understand how wonderful they all are, you have to see them for yourself…at night!" Marcie recalled. "Just like Miss Othmar said."

In the school, Chip, Kim, Robert, Charlie Brown, Linus, Schroeder, Pigpen, Franklin and Frieda were all playing astronauts with the Barney doll and Snoopy as Woodstock watched from the counter.

"FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE, BLASTOFF!" the kids exclaimed as Linus grabbed Robert's toy rocket and ran around the room with it.

**_Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang_**

_Let's go on an adventure;_

_Just pretend and you will see._

_Let's go on an adventure;_

_One just for you and me._

**_Kim, Pigpen and Frieda:_**

_We can pretend_

_that we sail the ocean blue._

_Following a map,_

_'til we find the final clue._

**_Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:_**

_Let's go on an adventure;_

_Just pretend and you will see._

_Let's go on an adventure;_

_One just for you and me._

**_Chip, Schroeder and Franklin:_**

_Way out in space,_

_I imagine there's a place._

**_Robert, Charlie Brown and Linus:_**

_We could fly up to the stars._

_Maybe meet a man from Mars._

Eagerly, the nine kids, the Barney doll, Woodstock and Snoopy made their way outside, where they found Lucy, Peppermint Patty, Keesha and Marcie.

**_Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:_**

_Let's go on an adventure;_

_Just pretend and you will see._

_Let's go on an adventure;_

_One just for you and me._

**_Kim, Pigpen and Frieda:_**

_It's more fun when we share_

_The dreams we have inside_

_There's just so much to do_

**_Heather, Peppermint Patty and Marcie:_**

_Let adventure be your guide!_

**_Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:_**

_Let's go on an adventure;_

_Just pretend and you will see._

_Let's go on an adventure;_

_One just for you and me._

_If we use our imaginations;_

_Just pretend and you will see._

_Let's go on an adventure;_

_One just for you and me._

_Let's go on an adventure;_

_One just for you and me!_

"Oh goodness." Marcie smiled as Frieda placed Barney and Robert's toy rocket on the foldout table. "I'm glad everyone's having such a good time."

"We are." The kids agreed.

"Can we see any planets through the telescope?" inquired Chip.

"Yeah. Can we, Marcie?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Oh. I don't know. I think it may be just a little bit early." Marcie denied.

"Maybe Pigpen and I can get the frozen juice pops. They are ready." Franklin suggested. "It won't be a problem, Marcie."

"It's fine, Franklin. Let me check my charts to see what we can see later on tonight." The bespectacled girl reassured, ruffling her friend's hair. "Just let me readjust my glasses…now, here we go." She smiled, leaning back in her lawn chair.

"Oh goody!" Keesha smiled.

"Well?" Kim asked. "What will we be able to see?"

"We're gonna take…uh…" Marcie began, reading off the chart as the kids and Snoopy looked at each other in confusion. "AHA!"

"Aha?!" Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang inquired.

"We. Will be able to see the planet Mars right over…that way!" said Marcie eagerly, pointing to her right. "In about…about…" she then stopped to yawn before continuing what she was saying. "…twenty minutes."

"Marcie, you're not sleepy, are you?" wondered Keesha.

"No, no, no, no. Not sleepy, just comfortable." Marcie denied. "Oh, it's such a lovely night out! And the…" she couldn't even finish her sentence before conking out in the lawn chair, although no one noticed and only assumed she was stargazing. After all, it was a starry night.

"Well…" Frieda began. "What can we do for twenty minutes?"

"How about having some of our snacks?" Chip inquired.

"Great idea!" and with that, the kids went to grab some of their snacks while Franklin went to grab some frozen juice pops from the portable freezer Snoopy brought along.

"I brought gumdrops." Pigpen explained, pulling out a clump of black gumdrops from his overall pockets as the kids gagged.

"We'll pass on the offer, Pigpen." Robert said, grimacing a little.

"More for me then." And with that, Pigpen flung a black gumdrop into his mouth. "Delicious."

"I wonder what I can see." Wondered Keesha as she looked through the telescope, not really hungry.

Surprisingly, Barney had come to life and nobody realized, except for Snoopy and Woodstock.

"HEY!" Snoopy exclaimed as Woodstock twittered merrily. The big dinosaur was going to make his presence known to the kids, but was caught off guard by most of them grabbing snacks, Keesha looking through the telescope and seeing Marcie asleep in the lawn chair. Quietly, the dinosaur removed her glasses and placed them on the foldout table before tiptoeing towards the telescope.

"Hello in there." Barney said, looking through the other end of the telescope, startling Keesha before she realized who it was.

"Oh! Barney?" asked a wondering Keesha as she and the other kids realized who was there.

"BARNEY!" the dinosaur's friends and the kids grabbing snacks exclaimed as they hugged the dinosaur.

"Oh, hi everybody." Barney smiled before realizing the jackets his friends were wearing. "What nice jackets."

"These are for our astronomy club." Chip explained as Kim showed everyone her jacket.

"Miss Kepler thought up the club and we got the jackets from her." Kim added to the conversation.

"But Marcie made the patches for the club..." Peppermint Patty continued. "…With a little help from her mom." She winked at the dinosaur, adjusting her red baseball cap. The kids then realized something: Marcie didn't notice Barney was there.

"Marcie! Look who's here!" Lucy called out, but there was no answer.

"Uh…Marcie?" Kim questioned.

"Marcie?" Linus repeated as Snoopy pointed at the bespectacled nerd, closed his eyes made a pillow out of his paws, and shushed the kids. The kids eventually got the memo.

"I guess she really was sleepy." Frieda giggled.

"Let's not wake her for another twenty minutes." Heather suggested.

"We've been learning about astronomy in school." Robert began. "You know. Stars and planets and rockets."

"And tonight, we're gonna look at the stars." Chip added. "Through the telescope."

"Oh boy, oh boy, that sounds like fun." Barney smiled. "Because there's something magical and marvelous about the sky filled with twinkling stars."

"Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight…" began Kim. "I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight."

"What DID you wish for, Kim?" asked Keesha.

"C'mon, you can tell us." Peppermint Patty. "Or do you want to tell Marcie too?"

"If I tell you, it won't come true." Kim reminded.


	2. Space or Bust

**_Chapter 2: Space or Bust_**

"Oh come on! Not even a teensy tiny hint?" groaned Pigpen.

'Not even." Kim smirked as Schroeder grabbed his piano and began to play some music on it.

**_Kim and Pigpen:_**

_Mr. Star, up in the sky._

_You seem so far away._

_I'm so glad to see you know._

_Where have you been all day?_

**_Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:_**

_Mr. Star, way up high..._

_So beautiful at night_

_Light up the sky -_

_You shine so bright._

_I'll make a wish_

_As I gaze at you tonight,_

_What a sight you are,_

_Mr. Star!_

**_Heather and Charlie Brown:_**

_Hey, where did you go today_

_With the other stars?_

_Were you hiding behind the sun,_

_With the moon and planet Mars._

**_Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:_**

_Mr. Star, way up high..._

_So beautiful at night_

_Light up the sky -_

_You shine so bright._

_I'll make a wish_

_As I gaze at you tonight,_

_What a sight you are,_

_Mr. Star!_

_What a sight you are,_

_Mr. Star!_

Happily, the kids made their way back to the telescope. "I'm gonna look for planets and constellations!" Lucy declared.

"I'll get some drinks for us, in case we get thirsty." Added Frieda.

"I'll get us some blankets in case it gets nippy out while we wait." Franklin suggested.

"Great idea, you guys, but, even though we're having fun and all…what about…" Keesha began. "…You know who I'm talking about."

"Marcie?" Chip asked as Keesha nodded her head. "Do you think we should wake her up?"

"She IS missing all the fun." Peppermint Patty negotiated.

"Well…" Charlie Brown began. "She looks so…comfortable."

"She's the only one of us kids here who knows how to work the telescope. Aside from Miss. Kepler, and she hasn't shown up yet." Worried Schroeder. "The last time we tried to adjust the telescope by ourselves, all we could see were stars…around our heads."

"I can see all the stars." Lucy explained to the kids. "But I DON'T know which ones they are."

"Bummer, Lucille." Peppermint Patty snapped her fingers in defeat.

"May I see?" asked Kim.

"Sure." Lucy shrugged.

"All I can see are stars too."

"Mind if I take a look?" asked Barney.

"Go ahead." Lucy and Kim shrugged.

"Oh, thank you. Let's see here…uh…oh!"

"What do you see, Barney?" asked Charlie Brown eagerly.

"I see the night sky…" began Barney. "…and a nice, bright star."

"That's good." Linus smiled, hugging his security blanket tightly.

"And another bright star." The dinosaur continued. "And there's-"

"Another nice, bright star?" asked Robert.

"Uh huh."

"We thought so." Lucy commented, snatching Linus' blanket and running around the school yard with it. "Look guys! I'm a comet! That means I have a tail behind me!"

"MY-" Linus exclaimed before covering his mouth and quietly finishing his sentence. "My blanket…Lucy, can you please give it back?"

"Just think, Linus. Your blanket will make history as the first blanket in space." Lucy suggested happily as her little brother chased her, furiously.

"Well…that's interesting." Barney realized.

"Did you see something?" asked Franklin, returning with soda cans for the kids.

"Well look at that."

"Look at what?" Heather wondered.

"What is it, Barney?" Charlie Brown questioned.

"Oh…it's just someone else with a telescope, looking at us." The purple dinosaur explained.

"Oh." The kids said in unison before it hit them. Even Linus and Lucy stopped running long enough to question the sight. "WHAT?!"

"Can I see?" Kim asked.

"Sure." Barney smiled.

"A kid looking at us through a telescope? Must be the other Patty, Shermy, or even Violet." Schroeder suggested as Lucy walked towards him, fluttering her eyes at him.

"I'm glad Sally's at Eudora's house for the night." Linus sighed in relief, grabbing his blanket.

"Barney's right!" exclaimed Kim. "It's a little girl; only, she doesn't look like any little girl I've ever seen."

As the rest of the twelve kids crowded around the telescope, they accidentally moved it to another patch of grass, making the view of the little girl obsolete.

"Oh my." The dinosaur gulped. "Oh no. Do you see her, Kim?"

"No." Kim sighed in defeat. "I just can't find the right spot anymore."

"Sorry." Her friends and Charlie Brown comforted her.

"It's okay." Smiled Kim. "But she's really out there, somewhere. I mean, I saw her and it looked like she was glad to see us."

"I'd be glad to see her too." Smiled Robert.

"I wonder if she understands failure, from her planet." Charlie Brown pondered.

"As if." Lucy groaned. "Failure is an alien concept here on Earth, as it is now."

"I wish there was a way." Robert added.

"Yeah. I always wondered what lies beyond Earth." Heather smiled.

"Maybe there is a way." Barney suggested as the beagle whispered an idea to him. "All we need is a little rocket and a lot of imagination."

"We can do that!" Pigpen smiled happily.

"But we also need just one more thing." Schroeder added as Snoopy grabbed his magic hat from Charlie Brown's backpack. "A little assistance from the Great Houndini."

The kids applauded as Barney set the rocket down. Rubbing his paws and muttering the magic words and pointing at the rocket, Snoopy preformed his magic trick, which made Robert's toy rocket turn into a huge, multicolored rocket.

"The rocket got bigger!" Franklin exclaimed.

"A lot bigger!" Peppermint Patty smiled before the kids looked at their clothes, which had now become spacesuits.

"And look at these cool spacesuits!" Keesha remarked.

"Can we go inside, Barney?" asked Robert.

"Oh sure. Climb aboard." Barney replied as the eager kids made their way inside the rocket, except for Peppermint Patty, who decided to sit this out for a few minutes and see if she could wake Marcie.

As the kids walked inside the rocket, they realized just how spacious (pun not intended) it really was. There was a large control panel for all the kids that came to astronomy club, leaving just two seats empty. There was also a giant television and a large window to see out of.

"Hey!" Keesha called out. "I can see Peppermint Patty and Marcie."

"Look. Marcie's still sleeping." Frieda pointed out.

"I guess she won't mind if we go looking for our new friend." Chip shrugged.

"Barney, this is what I wished for: to go on a rocket ship adventure to the stars!" explained Kim happily. as Linus hopped off the rocket to grab Peppermint Patty.

"What's up, Linus?" asked Peppermint Patty.

"Are you coming?" asked Linus.

"I guess I will; but who's gonna stay here in case Marcie wakes up?"

The two kids began to think about that before Lucy tossed Linus' blanket out of the rocket.

"I'm definitely NOT leaving my blanket behind." Linus argued with his sister.

"Then you CAN'T come in the rocket." Lucy smirked. "Make a choice."

Smiling, Peppermint Patty had an idea. "We'll leave the blanket here, but only to please Lucy. When we return, you can love your blanket to bits again."

"I never leave anywhere without it." Linus argued before spotting Frieda's limp bone cat resting on the grass. "But I have a better idea. Faron can stay here."

"Be a good cat, Faron." Frieda called out as Faron purred at the response. Blanket in hand, Linus and Peppermint Patty made their way into the rocket ship.

"Now let's get started." Barney explained as Peppermint Patty looked around the rocket in awe, unaware that the countdown was beginning. "To your places, everybody!" Eagerly, the kids took seats at the control panel. "Ready?"

"Ready!" the kids exclaimed.

"FIVE!" Keesha, Lucy and Heather said.

"FOUR!" Robert, Linus and Charlie Brown continued.

"THREE!" Chip, Schroeder and Franklin added.

"TWO!" Kim, Frieda and Pigpen explained as Pigpen jumped happily, making the rocket a bit dusty.

"ONE!" Barney exclaimed.

"BLASTOFF!" the thirteen kids and the dinosaur shouted as the rocket ship went straight into orbit.

**_Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:_**

_Flying high in the sky,_

_We look back and wave goodbye,_

_As our spaceship is flying away._

_Past the Earth, and the stars,_

_Look, there's Jupiter and Mars,_

_As our spaceship is flying away._

**_Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:_**

_For it's 1-2-3,_

_Lots of fun for you and me._

_Barney's the captain of the day - hooray!_

_When he leads the way,_

_Everything is A-OK,_

**_Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang: _**

_As our spaceship is flying away_

_Hip hooray!_

"There. I've set the controls to take us where the telescope was pointing." Barney said.

"So we'll get to meet that little girl?" asked a hopeful Kim.

"Ooh, I hope so. But we have a long way to go, first."

"That's okay." Schroeder replied. "This is fun."

_Flying high in the sky,_

_We look back and wave goodbye._

_As our spaceship is flying back home._

_To the earth, past the stars._

_We'll see Jupiter and Mars._

_As our spaceship is flying away._

**_Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:_**

_For it's 1-2-3,_

_Lots of fun for you and me._

_Barney's the captain of the day - hooray!_

_When he leads the way,_

_Everything is A-OK,_

_As our spaceship is flying away._

_Hip hooray!_


	3. Wish You Were Here

**_Chapter 3: Wish You Were Here_**

Kim and Pigpen smiled as they looked out at the window to see all of space, including the planet Earth. "Look at this…" Kim smiled happily. "Hey Robert, what do you and Schroeder see?"

"Earth!" Schroeder explained. "Look how high up we are!"

As some of the kids crowded around the window to see Earth from up so high, Peppermint Patty sighed and sulked in her seat. Frieda took notice. "Peppermint Patty, what's wrong?"

"I do like being up so high, Frieda; I just wish Marcie could see what we're seeing too. I knew we should've woken her up, but no one listen to me!" The tomboy said to the curly haired girl.

"Maybe you can show her what we're doing after all." Frieda suggested, pulling out a video camera. "When we return home, we can show her this here video."

"Oh great, I can hear her right now. She'll say 'Why didn't you ask me to climb aboard' or something like that."

"Are you that upset you didn't wake her up?"

"Nah, I'll just videotape everything going on in the rocket. Say something, Barney. I'm making a video."

"We're in outer space, alright. That means there's no air to breath outside." Barney explained as all the kids held their breathes. Even Snoopy and Woodstock held in their precious oxygen.

"There isn't?" Patty asked the dinosaur.

"Nope; but we've got lots of air here in our spaceship."

The kids released their breathes. "What else is different about being in space, Barney?" Chip inquired.

"Well…there's no day or night because you can see the sun and the stars all the time." Barney explained.

"That's so cool. Did you know that, Marcie?" Peppermint Patty told the video camera. As expected, the camera didn't answer, but Peppermint Patty could imagine what her best friend would say. 'I already knew that, Sir'.

"How do you know when it's bedtime?" Robert asked.

"You get really, really…" the dinosaur stopped to yawn, alongside Snoopy and Woodstock. "…sleepy."

"Just like you did." Patty told the camera as she kept walking around the ship. "And here's the control panel. We're on our way to find an unknown planet. This is the TV. Maybe we can see space cartoons here. There are satellites here, after all." However, while Peppermint Patty made the video to show Marcie, the tomboy accidentally flipped the gravitation switch.

"And, oh yeah, there's one other thing that's different about being in space." Barney continued as he began to float in the air. "And that's…"

"Barney, you're floating!" exclaimed Keesha.

"That's what I meant to tell you. In space, your feet don't always stick to the ground, and you can float around. Oh, it's fun. Give it a try."

Happily, Peppermint Patty placed the video camera down on the ground as she and the rest of the kids began to float around. "Pass the camera around." Peppermint Patty whispered to Robert as he caught it.

_**Barney:**_

_Once we were standing_

_Our feet on the ground._

_Watching the stars_

_In the sky all around._

_They twinkled so brightly;_

_It gave us delight!_

_Now we are outer space bound!_

_**Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Quick as a wink we were flying_

_In a spaceship with our friends along._

_Past the moon and past Mars,_

_Past comets and stars,_

_Singing a happy song!_

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_We float through the air_

_With the greatest of ease,_

_Just like a feather_

_That's caught in the breeze!_

_Like a kite in the clouds_

_Or a ship on the sea,_

_Floating together so free!_

_**Charlie Brown and Barney:**_

_Flying along in our spaceship_

_With friends all aboard set for fun._

_We'll learn about space,_

_And with comets we'll race_

_Past the moon and_

_Past Mars and the sun!_

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_We float through the air_

_With the greatest of ease,_

_Just like a feather_

_That's caught in the breeze!_

_Like a kite in the clouds_

_Or a ship on the sea,_

_Floating together so free! _

_Floating together so free!_

"Oh boy, this is fun." Barney smiled.

"Yup." Peppermint Patty smiled as Kim handed her back the video camera. "What do you think, Marcie? Isn't no gravity a lot of fun?"

Kim just rolled her eyes, wanting to point out the obvious, but instead giggled and said, "Patty, I'm sure Marcie would love to be here too."

"Exactly." The tomboy replied.

"So THAT'S why she has a video camera…" Schroeder told Lucy.

"But what goes up…" Barney told the kids as Snoopy re-flipped the switched Peppermint Patty flipped. "…must come down." And surely, but slowly, the kids landed back on the ground.

"Hey! Our feet stick to the ground again!" Linus exclaimed.

"Good. I was starting to feel like a bubble." Robert chuckled.

"Hey! Look everybody!" announced Chip. "We're not alone up here."


	4. Astro Nuts

_**Chapter 4: Astro Nuts**_

The kids gasped in shock at what their friend, Chip, had just said.

"We're not?" wondered Charlie Brown in confusion as they all walked to the window, Peppermint patty held onto the video camera eagerly. From the window, the kids saw what appeared to be an astronaut floating around.

"That's a space shuttle." Franklin explained.

"Are there people on the space shuttle, Barney?" Chip asked.

"There sure are." Barney replied.

"That's so cool." Peppermint Patty smiled.

"Here comes one of them now." Lucy stated.

"It's a real astronaut!" Frieda exclaimed.

"And the astronaut is heading this way!" Robert added.

"He's coming towards the rocket!" Schroeder realized.

"Ooh. The suspense." Reported Peppermint Patty before a doorbell rang. "Our spaceship has a doorbell…for some odd reason."

"Uh huh." Barney responded. "And our spaceship has a guest."

"Isn't this exciting?" Lucy asked Linus.

"I'm excited!" Linus smiled as the astronaut stepped inside the ship.

"WOW!" the kids exclaimed.

"Hi Ken." Barney greeted.

"Hi Barney. Hi Snoopy." Ken replied. "Hi kids."

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my very good friend, Ken Reightler."

"Hi everybody."

"Wow." Charlie Brown smiled in awe.

"Nice spaceship you've got here, Barney. It's very…" Ken began. "…Imaginative."

"Thank you." Barney chuckled.

"Snoopy built it." Peppermint Patty said, still holding the video camera.

"Are you making a movie?" Ken asked.

"She is." Keesha smiled.

"I've NEVER seen a real spacesuit before." Robert said.

"It's pretty special alright." Ken smiled. "It does a lot of different things. When I have my helmet on, it gives me air to breath."

"Wow." The kids smiled.

"Out there, in space, things can get very, very hot and very, very cold. My spacesuit keeps me comfortable."

"What does that stand for?" Kim inquired, pointing at the NASA sign on his suit.

"It says NASA." Franklin explained.

"It stands for National Aeronautics and Space Administration." Ken explained.

"Oh." The kids realized.

"That's a very big name." Chip said.

"It's a very big job putting people into space, but we've been doing it for a long time." The astronaut added.

"Hey Ken, I have a friend that loves space. She'd love to meet you." said Peppermint Patty. "Can I get your autograph, please?"

"And if we all look at the view screen; we can see some of the things NASA has done." Barney suggested. "Ready, Ken?"

"Ready. This rocket took some of the first astronauts into space. There's room for only one person." Ken began.

"I bet it was a little crowded inside."

"In a few years, the rockets got bigger and they flew even farther."

"In fact, they were about to go a lot farther: all the way to the moon."

"That's right, Barney. This rocket flew all the way to the moon. And the astronauts even got to walk on the moon."

"That's one small step for a man, one giant leap for mankind." Neil Armstrong's voice beamed.

"That looks like fun." Said Kim.

"There were many other trips to the moon. And people learnt a lot of new things about the moon. Today, we use a rocket called a space shuttle to take people and things into space." Continued Ken.

"That looks like you, Mr. Reightler!" Robert exclaimed.

"That's right, Robert. That IS me on my second mission into space. Someday, we're gonna go even farther. We're gonna go to other planets and maybe even to the stars. Who knows? Maybe someday, you can be astronauts and have adventures of your own."

"I'd like to be an astronaut." Franklin said.

"Me too." Agreed Linus.

"It looks like you're off to a pretty good start already." Smiled Ken. "Just learn all you can in school and always use your imagination."

"We will." Beamed Kim.

"Well Barney, I've got to get back to the shuttle." Ken said after signing a piece of paper to hand to Peppermint Patty.

"Thanks for coming aboard, Ken." Charlie Brown smiled.

"My pleasure. Thanks a lot. You guys have a good trip."

The kids waved goodbye as Ken Reightler headed back to the shuttle. Smiling, Lucy looked over at a hand-drawn map of the school and pointed at the tree house. "I wonder if Miss Kepler showed up yet." Wondered Lucy.

Back at the school, Violet and Patty Swanson had just gotten to the astronomy club. "We're here, Miss Kepler!" the two girls said in unison before realizing that she wasn't there.

"Where's Miss Kepler?" asked Patty Swanson.

"Maybe she's in the school." Violet suggested before seeing the kids' backpacks. "Everyone else is here too."

"But where are they? Charlie Brown? Linus? Lucy? Schroeder?"

As her friend wandered around, Violet decided to look through the telescope before realizing that it was repositioned and couldn't remember its usual stance. "See anyone?" asked Violet.

"Nope. No one's in the school." Patty Swanson sighed in defeat. "It's just you and me…" she began before seeing Marcie and Faron asleep in a lawn chair. "Maybe Marcie knows where they are."

"Marcie! We need a minute of your time. Where is everyone?" Violet asked before realizing she was asleep. "Good grief. I don't know if you know where they are, Faron."

All Faron could do was meow as his tail pointed towards the night sky.

"We better take in the view while we can." Patty Swanson suggested, sitting down on the ground and looking up at the stars.

"But where can the kids be?" Violet asked, part of her wanted to wake Marcie, but Violet also wanted to keep talking to her best friend and only her best friend. In defeated, the best friends looked up at the sky before seeing Barney's rocket.

Back in the rocket, Barney was talking to the kids. "I just love it when friends float in for a visit." The dinosaur said.

"It was fun hearing about the moon." Said Chip. "Wouldn't it be so cool to walk on it?"

"Well, I don't know about walking on it, but now that we're on our way again, we'll be passing the moon in just a little while." All of a sudden, a beeping sound was heard and the lights on the control panel began blinking crazily.

"What's that?" Frieda wondered.

"Well…there must be something outside." The kids then saw a lot of goofy things floating by, like a hotdog. "Hold on, everybody, I think things are about to get really silly."

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Our spaceship's flying oh so high,_

_Oh so high, oh so high._

_Our spaceship's flying oh so high_

_Way up in outer space._

_Our lights are flashing on and off_

_On and off, on and off_

_Our lights are flashing on and off_

_Inside our rocket ship._

_Our spaceship's spinning round and round,_

_Round and round, round and round._

_Our spaceship's spinning round and round._

_Way up in outer space._

_Our spaceship's flying upside down,_

_Upside down, upside down._

_Our spaceship's flying upside down_

_We're flying all around._

_Our spaceship's flying oh so high,_

_Oh so high, oh so high._

_Our spaceship's flying oh so high_

_Way up in outer space._

_Way up in outer space!_


	5. Six More Aboard

_**Chapter 5: Six More Aboard**_

After their 'collision', the spaceship was finally back on its rightful course to the moon. "I think that's all over now." Charlie Brown smiled as Peppermint Patty videotaped him. "Patty!"

"Just recording a video." The tomboy explained her actions.

"I see something else up ahead!" Chip exclaimed.

"What is it?" asked Barney.

"The moon." He replied.

"You can see all kinds of mountains and craters!" Heather smiled.

"I wonder if we can see where some of the astronauts walked around." Robert suggested to the group, who greenlit his idea as quick as a wink.

"Let me adjust somethings and maybe we can see more on our view screen." The dinosaur agreed. "Let's see what we can see."

Once the view screen was on, the kids saw a static screen but were able to make out a triceratops on the moon, alongside two other girls that were wearing the same suits the kids were wearing, but with helmets and oxygen tanks.

"I think we're getting something." Linus explained.

"It looks like a flag." Robert realized. "With someone standing next to it."

"It's Baby Bop and her blankie. She's with Sally and Eudora." Noticed Linus. "Good grief."

"It is." Barney chuckled. "Well, we better bring them aboard."

"Aye-aye, captain Barney!" declared Chip as he pressed a button, but before anyone could greet the triceratops, five silhouettes appeared. Those were the silhouettes of Baby Bop, Sally and Eudora; but somehow, Patty Swanson and Violet got teleported to the ship as well.

"Well here we are." Baby Bop told her two friends.

"I'm NEVER doing that again." Eudora said as she and Sally took off their helmets.

"Hi Barney. Hi Snoopy!"

Confused at the two new recruits on board, the kids went to greet Baby Bop, Sally, Eudora, Patty Swanson and Violet.

"Fancy." Patty Swanson smiled before seeing the rest of the kids. "What're you guys doing up in space?"

"Baby Bop, what were you girls doing on the moon?" Barney inquired.

"You know what?" Baby Bop began sheepishly. "You know that Hey Diddle, Diddle poem?"

"Of course." Lucy smiled.

"Hey Diddle, Diddle, the cat and the fiddle." Began Frieda.

"The cow jumped over the moon!" added Peppermint Patty happily.

"The little dog laughed to see such sport." Continued Franklin.

"And the dish ran away with the spoon." Charlie Brown finished the poem.

"Right!" Sally explained.

"Well, Eudora, Sally and I were riding on the cow that jumped over the moon; but we had to get off 'cause Eudora dropped her hat and I dropped my blankie." The three-year-old triceratops said, shaking her blanket as moon dust sprinkled on the ground. "See? It's got moon dust on it."

"Are you sure that's what happened, Baby Bop?" Violet asked with a smirk.

"Uh huh." Eudora agreed as they all heard a moo.

"LOOK!" exclaimed Chip as a cow jumped over the rocket.

"See?" Sally asked.

"Thanks for the ride, Moo-Moo. Bye-bye." Baby Bop waved at the cow.

"So, now that we're up here, do you know what's going on down there?" Violet asked Frieda.

"Miss Kepler's not back?" wondered Frieda.

"You knew?" Violet asked.

"Yup."

"What else was going on before…this monstrosity?"

"We were looking through the telescope." Said Kim. "And we saw a girl look at us through a telescope; but she's on another planet. So we're all going to see her."

"If ALL the astronomy club is going, I'm glad you brought us aboard; however, you missed someone back at the school." Violet said.

"Who could we have forgotten? Roy isn't part of the club. Neither is Dolores or Lydia." Pigpen said wittily.

"It's a girl…and she's wearing a blue astronomy club sweater, and she has long brown hair."

"Marcie? She kind of knows we're out here." The tomboy said.

"Kind of?" asked Baby Bop.

"Fine. She's clueless."

"Oh."

"So…you just left her there, all alone?" asked Patty Swanson.

"Faron is also there." Frieda said.

"Did she know you guys were going in the rocket?"

"Enough questions." Linus said, huffing.

"I'm very glad you're with us now, girls." Charlie Brown said, changing subjects. "Like Kim said, we're on our way to meet a little girl we saw through a telescope."

"Oh. Goodie!" Sally smiled.

"Are we there yet?" asked Baby Bop.

"Not yet, Baby Bop." Barney explained.

"I'm scared." Eudora said, sniffling. "Where are we?"

"We've gone from the Earth to the moon and we should be getting pretty close to the sun by now." Charlie Brown explained.

"Maybe a little too close." Lucy suggested.

"DON'T LOOK DIRECTLY AT THE SUN!" Linus warned.

"It's getting hot in here." Said Keesha.

"I like the sun, but I think this is getting too hot." Robert agreed.

"You're right." Barney realized. "Then there's only one thing to do: Kim, activate the emergency sun system please."

"Yes, sir." Kim replied.

"AND DON'T USE THAT TERM, KIM!" Peppermint Patty shouted.

"Okay." And with the push of a button, everyone was wearing tropical clothes and sunglasses.

"That's more like it." Eudora smiled.

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Hello, sun, sun. The day's begun._

_When you shine bright, we have fun._

_**Barney:**_

_The sun is warm; the sun makes light._

_When the sun goes down, it's time to say goodnight._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Fun, fun, for everyone._

_It's a happy day, when we're playing in the sun._

_Fun, fun, for everyone._

_It's a happy day, when we're playing in the sun._

_**Patty Swanson and Violet:**_

_When the sun comes out, the rain goes away._

_**Lucy and Schroeder:**_

_When we see the rainbow, it's time to play._

_**Barney:**_

_Like a big yellow ball, in the sky,_

_The sun's so bright-_

_**Linus:**_

_Don't look him in the eye._

_**Baby Bop:**_

_Fun, fun for everyone._

_It's happy day, when we're playing in the sun._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Fun, fun for everyone._

_It's a happy day, when we're playing in the sun._

_It's a happy day, when we're playing in the sun!_

Once the spaceship left the sun, the kids realized the climate change.

"Hey! I'm not hot anymore." Sally said.

"We must be moving away from the sun." Peppermint Patty said, trying to imitate Marcie's voice.

"Kim, deactivate the emergency sun system, please." Barney suggested.

"Right away, sir." Kim replied.

"Now you're doing it to bug me." The tomboy groaned. And with a press of a button, everyone was back in their spacesuits.

"Now we look more like space explorers again." Said Robert.

"Let's see…" Franklin pulled out a map. "We flew from the Earth, past the moon and now we're flying away from the sun and into THE DEEPEST PARTS OF SPACE!"

"What do you think we'll see?" asked Chip.

"Strange things?" Keesha suggested.

"Weird stuff?" added Schroeder.

"Alien queen snakes?" Linus asked.

"Highly unlikely, Linus." Peppermint Patty debunked the theory.

"Or surprises." Baby Bop smiled. "I like surprises."

"Then you're gonna love this!" Heather exclaimed. "Look!"

From the window, they saw BJ on a space scooter, flying towards them.

"WHHEEEEEEE! Look at me!" explained BJ. "Hey guys! Over here!"

"It's BJ!" the kids and dinosaurs exclaimed.

"That's me." Said the yellow dinosaur. "A real first class space cadet. Permission to come aboard, sir?"

"Permission granted." And with that, the doorbell rang again.

"We have a doorbell?" asked Eudora as the yellow dinosaur stepped inside the rocket.

"Hi guys! Hi sissy." BJ greeted.

"Hi, BJ!" the kids waved.

"Is this the astronomy club I've heard so much about?"

"Miss Kepler's in charge, but she couldn't make it." Keesha sighed.

"So…who's in charge of the club?"

"Don't ask." The kids suggested.

"Wow! Cool spaceship. It's fast too."

"Yup." Pigpen smiled.

"I wasn't sure I was gonna catch up to you in time."

"In time for what, BJ?"

"You know, before the spaceship flies into that planet up ahead."

"WHAT?!" everyone else asked as they saw a colorful planet up ahead. It looked like a jawbreaker.

"That sure is a pretty planet." Said Baby Bop.

"It looks like a tooth-breaker." Sally added.

"Jawbreaker." Eudora corrected.

"Whatever."

"Yes it is, Baby Bop and Sally."

"What planet is it, Marcie?" BJ asked as the kids went silent. "Uh, where's Marcie?"

"She's not on the trip." Linus said bluntly, trying to sugar coat things. "She's on another trip, on her own."

"I haven't seen this planet before either." Franklin told BJ.

"Is that where the little girl lives?" a hopeful Kim asked.

"I think so." Barney replied. "I wonder how we can get down there."

But before they could come up with a solution, they were teleported to the unknown planet.


	6. Meeting MeeBeeDeep

_**Chapter 6: Meeting MeeBeeDeep**_

Just like that, they made it to the surface to the alien planet. Everyone was in awe over their surroundings. They all began to explore the planet as they had questions. "Where are we?" BJ asked.

"I don't know." Barney said, just as surprised as everyone else.

"Snoopy, is this your magic?" Sally asked, to which the beagle shook his head.

"I think we're here on the planet's surface." Franklin said.

"But how did we get down?" Lucy asked.

"And is there a payphone anywhere?" Patty Swanson asked.

"I think we were brought down by another being on this planet to exchange greetings. Hopefully." Linus said.

"Marcie is gonna flip out over this!" Peppermint Patty said with a smile as she continued to record everything for when they return to Marcie. "That's right, Marcie. You're looking at real footage of an alien planet in the deep recesses of space. Look at all the different kinds of plant life here. We obviously don't have any kind like these at home."

Just then, everyone heard a strange giggle, startling them a bit. They then went to some very unique looking flowers to see if it was coming from over there. "The boy with the blue sheet is right!" a female voice said. A girl alien then appeared, holding what appeared to be a sphere. "I brought you...with this!"

Everyone was in awe over what they were seeing: a real life alien being. "It's you!" Kim said with a smile, remembering her from earlier on the playground. "You're the girl I saw through the telescope!"

"And I saw you through my telescope. I'm so glad you came to play with me." the female alien said with a smile. "I'm not old enough to cross the galaxy by myself yet."

"This is an historic moment! Our first encounter with a being from another planet!" Linus said with a smile.

"My name is Kim. What's yours?" Kim asked.

"My name is MeeBeeDeep!" the female alien said. Everyone struggled to say that name. "Or MeeBee. For short." Everyone then introduced themselves.

"My name is BJ!"

"I'm Baby Bop!"

"Glad to meet you MeeBee! My name is Barney!" the purple dinosaur shook the alien's hand, but MeeBee was amazed by seeing Barney for the first time.

"Are all grown ups on your planet purple and green?" MeeBee asked, to which most of them giggled.

"Oh, good grief!" Lucy said.

"No, Barney's just special." Robert said with a smile.

"Yeah! He's a dinosaur!" Sally said with a smile, making MeeBee smile back.

"And this is my dog Snoopy, and his birdie friend Woodstock." Charlie Brown said, introducing his pet beagle and his yellow bird friend.

"Hey!" Snoopy exclaimed, his way of saying hello. MeeBee shook Snoopy's paw and Woodstock's wing, but then became distracted when she saw Peppermint Patty with the video camera.

"Is that another telescope?" MeeBee asked, curiously.

"No. This is a video camera. We use it to record things and play them back in our homes back on our planet." Peppermint Patty explained. "I'm using this to record everything for my friend Marcie to watch when we get back." She then smiled as she came up with an idea. "Say, would you like to explain your world for this video?"

"Why yes! That would be fun!" MeeBee said with a smile. Peppermint Patty then started recording again. "Hi there, Marcie. My name is MeeBeeDeep, or MeeBee for short."

"Where are we?" Linus asked MeeBee, clearly confused. "And, this is a blanket; not a sheet."

"Yeah. What IS this place anyways?" BJ agreed.

"We're on planet Toompa. And that's Mintalo City." Replied MeeBee, showing them a faraway city.

"Mintalo? Sounds like Mint." Violet smiled.

"And this is my backyard." MeeBee added.

"It's VERY nice!" Baby Bop smiled.

"It's so cool!" Peppermint Patty smiled, recording everything.

"Thank you." Replied MeeBee.

"You're welcome." The two girls replied in unison.

"I love your hair!" Frieda told the alien.

"Same." MeeBee answered.

"My hair is naturally curly."

"I wonder what goes on here in Toompa." Eudora realized.

"MeeBee, your planet is very different from ours." Kim began. "I wish we could see more."

"I can't leave the backyard." Sighed the alien.

"Rats!" Patty Swanson sighed. "I wanted to check out Toompain fashion."

"Would you like to see some pictures?" The kids instantly greenlit the idea and MeeBee projected pictures with help of her sphere. "These are the Sun Jewel Mountains. When the sun shines through them, they make rainbows that fill the whole sky!"

"Impressive." Peppermint Patty smiled.

"And this is the Great Soda Sea! It's an ocean of raspberry soda that you can REALLY drink."

"Can you swim in it?"

"Uh huh; but the bubbles REALLY tickle."

"What's that picture?" asked Baby Bop.

"Is that a mall?" Violet questioned.

"Can we go shopping?" Lucy asked.

"Can we? Please?" Frieda and Patty Swanson agreed.

"Actually, that's where I go to school." Said MeeBee.

"I hate school. I always get a D minus." Said Peppermint Patty.

"What's a D minus?"

"Lucky you."

"I really like school, but we aren't having school today…that's why I was hoping someone would come to play with me."

"We'd be happy to." Said Kim.

"Do you have any toys?" the three-year-old inquired.

"Oh yes." MeeBee smiled as she rubbed her hand over the sphere and a robot stepped outside her house. The robot was even kid sized!

"Marcie's missing out on a lot of fun." The tomboy chuckled to Schroeder.

"You better cut THAT out of the recording." Laughed Schroeder.

"That is so totally unbelievably cool!" BJ said. "What IS it?"

"This is my dancing robot." MeeBee replied.

"How does it work?" wondered Peppermint Patty.

"I'll show you." The alien said as she pressed a button. Suddenly, MeeBee's robot began to sing.

_**Robot:**_

_I'm a little robot, I'm a little robot_

_I love to sing, and dance, and play all day_

_**MeeBee:**_

_She's a little robot, _

_**Robot:**_

_I'm a little robot_

_I love to dance in a very silly way_

The robot then proceeded to dance about happily as Schroeder, Frieda and Pigpen chuckled.

"That looks like fun!" Pigpen said.

"It sure does!" Peppermint Patty said.

"Let's all give it a try." Barney suggested as the tomboy handed the video camera to Snoopy.

"Is everybody ready?" MeeBee inquired as Snoopy saluted with his ear. "Here we go."

_**MeeBee and Robot:**_

_We are little robots, _

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_We are little robots_

_**MeeBee and Robot:**_

_We are little robots, _

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_we are little robots_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's Friends, Peanuts Gang, MeeBee and Robot:**_

_We like to sing, and dance, and play all day_

_**MeeBee and Robot:**_

_He's a little robot,_

_Boys:_

_She's a little robot_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's Friends, Peanuts Gang, MeeBee and Robot:**_

_We love to dance in a very silly way_

The kids smiled as they, the dinosaurs, MeeBee and her robot finished dancing. Snoopy however kept dancing around the backyard while holding the video camera.

"That was lots of fun!" Peppermint Patty smiled.

"I'm glad you like her; but now I better put her up." And with that, MeeBee pressed some buttons. "On my planet, we ALWAYS put our toys away when we're done with them."

"Ours too." Robert chuckled. "Usually."

Laughing, MeeBee brought the robot back inside, using the sphere.

"Barney, do you think it's okay if we look around a little bit?" BJ asked.

"Ol' Snoop's doing it." Peppermint Patty stated. "Nice footage, Snoopy."

"I think so. Just don't go far." The purple dinosaur replied.

"We won't. We'll just follow Snoopy around." BJ remarked as he and the kids followed him, leaving Barney, Baby Bop, Charlie Brown and Heather with MeeBee.

"Maybe you can show me one of your games now." MeeBee suggested.

"I didn't bring a kite. Does it get windy here?" asked Charlie Brown.

"Sometimes."

"I don't have any toys with me." Baby Bop sighed.

"Why don't we show MeeBee a game that doesn't need any toys?" Barney asked.

"YEAH! Like what?"

"Like…maybe…The Itsy Bitsy Spider." Heather suggested.

"Oh yeah!" Baby Bop smiled. "You're gonna love this one. Just watch what Heather and I do, and then you try it."

"OK." MeeBee replied.

Snoopy decided to record the group while the rest of the guys were exploring a nearby tree.

_**Baby Bop and Heather:**_

_The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout._

_Down came the rain and washed the spider out._

_Out came the sun and dried up all the rain._

_And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again._

"I like that game!" a bubbly MeeBee said. "Now I'd like to try."

"Okay." Heather gave her a thumbs up.

_**MeeBee:**_

_The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout._

_Down came the rain and washed the spider out._

_Out came the sun and dried up all the rain._

_And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again._

"I DID IT! I DID IT!" the alien eagerly said.

"You had two good teachers." Baby Bop boasted.

"Let's all do it this time." Barney suggested.

_**Barney, Baby Bop, Charlie Brown, Heather and MeeBee:**_

_The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout._

_Down came the rain and washed the spider out._

_Out came the sun and dried up all the rain._

_And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again._

By the tree, everyone else was exploring. "Aww man!" BJ happily said. "That Mintalo City is really neat! I'd like to go there some-" he was then tickled by one of the tree's feathery branches. "Don't tickle me."

"I DIDN'T tickle you, BJ." Kim denied truthfully. "I was just looking over there, at the green clouds and-" she then got tickled by another branch. "HEY! Now I got tickled?"

"Huh?" Pigpen asked as a branch tried to tickle him, but kept away from the earth dust.

The rest of the kids kept getting tickled. "Where's MeeBee? She'll know what's going on!" laughed Eudora.

"Cut it out!" Lucy told the tree as the rest of the group caught up to them.

"What IS that thing?" Frieda and Violet asked in unison.

"What's wrong?" asked Charlie Brown.

"This thing tried to eat me!" BJ over exaggerated. "And the rest of us were almost its dessert."

"No it didn't." MeeBee comforted as Snoopy handed Peppermint Patty back the video camera.

"New flash!" Peppermint Patty laughed. "This isn't eating us!"

"That's just a tickle tree."

"A tickle tree?" laughed Baby Bop at how funny the name sounded.

"It's a…what's a tickle tree?" the tomboy then put MeeBee in the video camera's spotlight.

"Here on Toompa, every child has a tickle tree." MeeBee told the video camera. "We try to see how close we can get to it before we get tickled." She then demonstrated it by getting tickled by the tree.

"That's all it does?" an unamused Lucy groaned.

"Aye-Yi-Yi." Said BJ.

"It looks fun to us!" Patty Swanson and Violet said.

"Me too!" Eudora chimed in.

"Same!" Frieda agreed.

"Looks fun." Pigpen sighed. "It won't tickle me though."

"No surprise." Said Franklin playfully as he tickled the dirty boy.

"Me too!" Barney added.

"Would you like to give it a try?" inquired MeeBee.

"I'm sure we'd be…tickled." Joked Charlie Brown.

_**Barney and Charlie Brown:**_

_When I feel happy, I can smile_

_The biggest smile I know._

_Then you can see my happies show._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's Friends, Peanuts Gang and MeeBee:**_

_Ha, ha, ha, hee, hee, hee._

_Come on get silly and laugh with me._

_Giggle gaggle, wiggle waggle, ho, ho, ho._

_When you're feeling happy, let it show._

_**BJ and Peppermint Patty:**_

_I got the sillies and when you get 'em,_

_You'll be silly like me._

_I can't stop laughing as you can see._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's Friends, Peanuts Gang and MeeBee:**_

_Ha, ha, ha, hee, hee, hee._

_Come on get silly and laugh with me._

_Giggle gaggle, wiggle waggle, ho, ho, ho._

_When you get the sillies, let it show._

_**Baby Bop, Sally and Eudora:**_

_I've got a tickle; it makes me wiggle._

_It makes me jiggle too._

_Can't hold it in. I just gotta giggle._

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's Friends, Peanuts Gang and MeeBee:**_

_Ha ha ha, hee, hee, hee._

_Come on get silly and laugh with me._

_Giggle gaggle, wiggle waggle, ho, ho, ho._

_I've got a tickle, here I go!_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's Friends, Peanuts Gang and MeeBee:**_

_Ha ha ha, hee hee hee._

_Come on get silly and laugh with me._

_Giggle gaggle, wiggle waggle, ho ho ho._

_**Barney and Charlie Brown:**_

_When you're feeling happy, (Feeling happy)_

_**BJ and Peppermint Patty:**_

_When you've got the sillies, _

_(Got the sillies)_

_**Baby Bop, Sally and Eudora:**_

_When you've got a tickle, _

_(Got a tickle)_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's Friends, Peanuts Gang and MeeBee:**_

_Let... it... show!_

The kids smiled as Kim, Robert, Baby Bop, Barney, BJ, Lucy and Frieda went to the telescope. Keesha, Chip, Franklin, Schroeder and the rest of the kids were taking a tour of MeeBee's house and were discussing all the fun stuff they saw.

"Thanks for showing us around your house, MeeBee. It was really great." Chip smiled.

"Yeah." Frieda recounted her experience inside the house as Lucy walked towards her boyfriend.

"It sure was." Keesha smiled.

"I've never seen a sofa that flies around the room before." Eudora smiled.

"And if we haven't caught it on video, Marcie won't believe it either." Franklin agreed.

"They don't have those on Earth?" MeeBee asked in disbelief.

"Nope." Said Keesha as the alien shrugged.

"I wonder what I can see through this telescope." Linus wondered as he looked through the telescope. "I see Rerun jumping on his bed."

"He should be asleep!" Lucy spat out.

"GO TO BED!" Linus called out to the telescope as everyone chuckled.

"My turn!" Peppermint Patty said, having Frieda hold the video camera. "I see my dad at his job. He looks tired, but someone has to make a living."

"Me next! Me next!" Baby Bop suggested, pointing the telescope at Barney. "I see you!"

"May I try?" asked Kim.

"Sure." MeeBee smiled.

Kim looked in the telescope and instantly giggled.

"What do you see?" asked BJ.

"I see Marcie back at the school, she's still sleeping; but it looks like she's gonna wake up soon." Kim smiled.

"Sleeping?" BJ and Baby Bop wondered in unison.

"Just like before we were brought aboard the spaceship." Patty Swanson sighed as Violet giggled.

"And when she does wake up, we should there so she won't be worried." Barney suggested.

"We should get going." Peppermint Patty said.

"So…you have to leave?" MeeBee realized.

"I'm afraid so." The purple dinosaur confirmed.

"I know it's hard to say goodbye." Heather began. "But as my grandma says, don't forget that something very special happened here today. We all made new friends. And friends don't stop being friends even when they're far away."

_**Heather:**_

_Oh, some new friends and playmates_

_Are so far away_

_And others are_

_Close to you_

_But no matter where they are,_

_It might be near or far_

_Just loving you is what_

_They like to do, do, do_

_**Kim and MeeBee:**_

_No matter where they are_

_It might be near or far_

_Just loving you is what_

_They like to do_

"Do you think you can come visit again?" MeeBee hopefully asked.

"Sure we could." Robert replied.

"And next time, we'll bring Marcie too." Peppermint Patty said.

"And maybe I can visit you sometime!" realized MeeBee.

"That would be great!" Keesha said.

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Oh, some new friends and playmates_

_Are so far away_

_**Baby Bop and BJ:**_

_And others are_

_Close to you_

_**MeeBee:**_

_But no matter where they are,_

_It might be near or far_

_**Barney:**_

_Just loving you is what_

_They like to do, do, do_

_**Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Barney's Friends, Peanuts Gang and MeeBee:**_

_No matter where they are_

_It might be near or far_

_Just loving you is what_

_They like to do._

_**Kim and MeeBee:**_

_Just loving you is what_

_They like to do._


	7. Homecomings and Sleepyheads

_**Chapter 7: Homecomings and Sleepyheads**_

After they sung their song, BJ had an idea. "Hey Barney, is it okay if me and sissy stay and play with MeeBee for a while?" BJ happily suggested.

"I'd like that!" MeeBee happily said.

"Me too!" Baby Bop added with glee.

"Why, that does sound like fun." Barney happily agreed. "But now the rest of us should be going. So, would you please send us back to our spaceship, MeeBee?" Snoopy, Woodstock, Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang all groaned at returning home after having the best time of their lives. But MeeBee understood.

"Well, okay. And I hope that I can visit Earth someday, because such nice people come from there." MeeBee said with a smile. "Say hi to your friend Marcie for me."

"Why thank you." Heather said with a smile. "We sure will."

"And I can't wait to show Marcie everything! She'll probably win the Nobel for this!" Peppermint Patty said.

"What's a Nobel?" the alien asked.

"We'll tell you next time we see each other."

"Goodbye my friends!" MeeBee waved, and as Barney, Snoopy, Woodstock, Barney's friends, and the Peanuts Gang all waved goodbye, MeeBee used her special teleporter to transport her friends back to the spaceship, leaving her, Baby Bop, and BJ alone.

"Hey! Let's go play in the tickle tree!" BJ happily suggested. He, Baby Bop, and MeeBee did just that, laughing and having the best time of their lives.

Back in Barney's rocket, Barney piloted the ship right back to Earth as Barney's friends and the Peanuts Gang all reflected on their adventure, with Peppermint Patty filming the last of her video for Marcie. "Who would have thought of it Barney? We, regular school kids with a beagle, bird, and three dinosaurs being the first to visit an alien planet?" Linus asked with a smile.

"Marcie is going to go bananas for this footage!" Peppermint Patty said before Lucy pointed towards something.

"Look over there, everybody!" Lucy said, pointing towards the Earth as they grew closer to it.

"There it is. Home Sweet Mother Earth." Barney happily said.

"The Earth looks so beautiful from up here." Chip said with Charlie Brown nodding in agreement. "All blue, white, and green."

"You're right Chip. The Earth does look beautiful. So unspoiled from here." Charlie Brown added.

"Somehow when we get back to Earth, we'll not only convey our message of peace, but also a message to keep this planet unspoiled so we can keep it beautiful and undamaged." Linus said.

"I feel like Neil Armstrong on the moon by looking up here." Peppermint Patty said. "We're only a few more hours from Earth, Lucille."

"Hopefully if we show that footage to anyone else, it could help me out with my campaign trail." Lucy said.

"Campaign for what?" Keesha asked.

"I'm running for queen." Lucy said, making Patty Swanson, Violet, Keesha, and Kim roll their eyes at her.

"Gee Barney, the sight of that good old Earth from up here just gives me goosebumps." Peppermint Patty said with a smile. Everyone nodded in agreement before Robert noticed Sally was thinking hard about something.

"What ya thinking about Sally?" Robert asked.

"You know how they always teach us about boundaries and countries in school?" Sally asked. Everyone nodded. "Do you all notice something down there from looking up here?"

"What?" Everyone asked.

"There are no boundary lines!" Sally answered. "Wouldn't it be nice to have maps with no boundaries?"

"That would be super dee duper Sally!" Barney smiled.

"I know Barney!" Sally said with a smile. "Just look at that great ocean. Could you imagine those pilgrims crossing that great ocean in that tiny boat?"

"Yeah. And just look at our great country down there!" Heather added. "Could you imagine that Lewis and Clark traveled through two thirds of it in a canoe?"

"And what about that Transcontinental railroad?" Lucy asked. "1800 miles of it across mountains and deserts. Now that's a piece of work."

"It all just tickles the imagination!" Barney smiled.

"I wonder what will become of it." Sally said.

"Of what?" Everyone else asked.

"I wonder what will become of the Earth!" Sally said with a smile.

"Well, the Earth is a very special place. It's a home for all kinds of people, and all kinds of plants and animals." Barney explained. "And we all share the land, the air, and the water."

"I guess that's why that's so important for us to take care of it." Charlie Brown added with a smile. With that, they all began to sing a song about it.

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Will you help protect the earth_

_And keep it clean?_

_(Yes we will!)_

_Will you help protect the earth_

_And keep it green?_

_(Yes we will!)_

_Then the time has come to start,_

_let's begin to do our part._

_And we'll all protect the earth_

_And keep it clean_

_(Yes we will!)_

_**Sally, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_There are lots of different_

_Things that we can do_

_(Yes there are!)_

_There are lots of different_

_things that we can do_

_(Yes, there are!)_

_If we really, truly care,_

_then we all will do our share._

_There are lots of different_

_things that we can do_

_(Yes, there are!)_

_**Barney, Barney's friends, and Peanuts Gang:**_

_Then the time has come to start,_

_Let's begin to do our part._

_And we'll all protect the earth_

_And keep it green_

_(Yes we will!)_

After their song ended, Barney flew the spaceship back to the playground. "Prepare for landing." Barney smiled.

"WE MADE IT BACK!" Kim cheered happily as Linus looked out the window.

"Safe and sound." Added Barney.

"What do you see, Linus?" Sally flirted.

"I see…I see…nothing's changed." Linus reported as everyone hopped out of the spaceship.

"Home again, home again." Smiled Barney.

"Come on." Lucy signaled as they all ran to the schoolyard. "If Marcie woke up while we were returning home, she's probably worried sick."

"Luckily not." Robert whispered. "She's still sleeping."

"She must be in a really deep sleep." Peppermint Patty suggested as Heather smiled. "We sure had a blast though, Heather."

"Indeed we did." Heather replied as Snoopy yawned. "Looks like Snoopy's ready for bed."

"It's good to be home again." Said Keesha.

_**Keesha:**_

_The magical things, the sights that we've seen_

_The adventures so far away_

_But it's good to be home with the friends that we know_

_It's the place that I want to stay._

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_It's good to be home,_

_I'm never alone,_

_When I got my own good friends beside me_

_Wherever I go,_

_I always know,_

_My home is so special to me_

"I guess we don't need these spacesuits anymore." Chip shrugged.

"Well, I can fix that." And with a bit of Barney's magic, the astronauts were back in their Astronomy Club sweaters.

"Our spacesuits are gone." Kim said.

"Look at the rocket." Noticed Keesha as the rocket turned back into Robert's toy rocket.

"And look! My toy rocket is back!" a happy Robert told the kids.

"Well imagine that." Barney smiled.

"It's too bad Marcie didn't come with us." Keesha sighed. "Her leading tonight's astronomy club was her idea."

"We still have my video." The tomboy recalled.

"And maybe she can go next time. After all, the stars WILL always be out there, waiting for us." Barney reminded as Linus carefully placed his blanket on Marcie.

"You know what, Barney?" Kim asked. "The starry sky seems a lot friendlier now knowing that MeeBee is out there, somewhere, having fun."

"Yeah! I loved her tickle tree." Linus said as Sally got close to him. He then tickled her as she ran around the yard.

"And her dancing robot." Franklin agreed.

"Don't forget meeting Ken Reightler." Chip added.

"Or just having fun with Baby Bop and BJ." Eudora smiled.

"It sure was." Kim replied.

"The stars ARE a nice place to visit, Kim; but there's still no place quite like home." Barney recalled. "With ALL the people you love."

_**Barney:**_

_I love you, you love me._

_We're a happy family._

_With a great big hug_

_And a kiss from me to you,_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

_**Barney, Barney's Friends and Peanuts Gang:**_

_I love you, you love me,_

_We're best friends,_

_Like friends should be_

_With a great big hug,_

_And a kiss from me to you,_

_Won't you say you love me too?_

The kids smiled as they hugged Barney one last time. "I think we can have some more snacks." Robert suggested.

"Great idea. Gumdrop, anyone?" Pigpen offered again, but before they could say anything, they all heard a yawn.

"Guys, look." Heather pointed at Marcie, who had just woken up, put on her glasses and looking around in confusion.

"Marcie!" Peppermint Patty, Linus, Heather and Charlie Brown exclaimed as the rest of the kids smiled.

"You're FINALLY awake, Marcie." Linus said.

"Did I doze off?" Marcie yawned again.

"You took a bit of a nap, Marcie." Chuckled Keesha.

"Code word: 'a bit', Sleeping Beauty." Lucy teased.

"Guys, I'm sorry. I hope you guys didn't get TOO bored out here." The nerd sighed.

"Oh, no. We found somethings to do." Robert said.

"He's right, Marcie. We weren't bored." Peppermint Patty smiled. "We had Barney with us and-"

"Where'd you go this time? The ocean? Hawaii? Ancient Rome?" the bespectacled girl perked up.

"You'll see." Kim smiled.

"Did you guys look at the planets and the stars?"

"Depends on what you call 'look'." Patty Swanson said as Violet giggled.

"We got the best view of the stars ever." Violet said. "We were worlds away."

"Oh yes." Added Kim. "We got a VERY good look at the planets and the stars."

"We even made a new friend." Robert said.

"Although she…went home." Heather chuckled.

"That's nice." Marcie realized. "Then the astronomy club IS off to a very good start. What's your new friend's name?"

"Her name is MeeBeeDeep." Linus said.

"What?!"

"MeeBee for short." Charlie Brown added as Peppermint Patty handed her friend the video camera. "We took a video with her."

"Now then, let's see what you guys saw."

"You'll love it, Marcie." The tomboy said as she pressed the play button.

"Wow, Sir…either MeeBee is a prop designer or you guys worked up quite the imagination." Marcie noticed.

"That's MeeBee." Frieda said.

"And her telescope." Kim added.

"Oh my stars! I've never seen anything quite like that before. Hi, MeeBee." Realized Marcie. "Where's she from?"

"She's from the planet Toompa." Keesha smiled. "It's past the Earth, past the moon and sun and in the deepest parts of outer space."

"Speaking of telescopes and planets, maybe you can help us readjust our telescope." Chip suggested.

"I'd be tickled pink to do so." The bespectacled girl replied as they made their way to the telescope. Franklin chuckled and whispered a funny joke to Schroeder. Once she adjusted it, Linus smiled.

"Can you see anything through the telescope?" wondered Kim.

"I don't know yet." Marcie shrugged, adjusting and looking into the telescope. "I can't believe it."

"What is it, Marcie?" Chip inquired.

"What do you see, Marcie?" asked Linus.

"Is it MeeBee looking at us through her telescope?" Kim suggested.

"See for yourselves." The bespectacled girl said as Chip, Kim and Linus took turns looking through the telescope. Each kid chuckled at what they saw.

"It's Barney." Chip replied as they saw him on the play equipment with Robert's rocket.

"Come on, guys. Let's watch Peppermint Patty's video." Eudora said as she picked up the Barney doll and Robert's rocket. "This is the rocket we flew in. It's pretty small, huh?"

"I didn't doubt it." Marcie said as she and Peppermint Patty kept watching the video. "This. Is. So. AWESOME!"

"We knew you'd say that…" Said Peppermint Patty. "…Space cadet Marcie."

Chuckling, Charlie Brown held Heather's hand tightly as Snoopy slept in his lap. The Barney doll was in Heather's lap and winked, along with Woodstock. A shooting star flew over their heads.

_**The End**_


End file.
